Old Memories
by Lisa19
Summary: New Chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy! Liz and Jason reconnect and grow closer again, but many obstacles lay ahead. Please R&R. Takes place after Liz see's Faith help Ric out of the hospital after she rejects him.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This takes place after Liz sees Faith helping Ric escape. She cancels her meeting with Grams and went straight to Jake's. Meanwhile, Jason and Courtney are with Sonny and Carly catching up. Coleman realizes Liz has had too much to drink and is dancing rather suggestively with some bum while taking shots. Coleman has no idea who to contact for this young woman. So he looks in her purse and finds her cell, he looks at the numbers on the phone and sees a familiar name, Jason Morgan. He figures Jason would definitely help this woman if he knows her. I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Jason is sitting in his living room with the rest of the fab four chatting when his cell rings, he looks at Sonny a bit confused and answer's it, "Hello"  
  
"Jason Morgan?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"This is Coleman..down at Jake's"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Jason had no idea why he would call him.  
  
"Do you know an Elizabeth Webber?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you think you can come down here and get her?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No, I'm busy and she wouldn't want me to be the one to get her"  
  
"She's in really bad shape man..but I'll call around," In the background Jason could hear Elizabeth laughing, 'Coleman,' he heard her say, 'Can I get another round for me and my boys here.' As soon as  
  
Jason heard this he knew that he should go get her. "Coleman, I'll be right over"  
  
Jason hung up and everyone looked at Jason confused, "It's Elizabeth, I have to go get her at Jake's."  
  
Carly huffed, "That little, I can't believe this, we're finally together again and she ruin's it." Courtney stood up, "Why can't Ric get her, I mean he is her husband" Jason shook his head as he headed to the door, "I need to get her, not Ric. Ric should stay as far away from her as possible." Sonny nodded, "He's right, he's done nothing but hurt Elizabeth, its better if Jason gets her." Carly pouted, "What about Lucky?" Jason opened the door, "I'm getting her Carly, I'll be back soon, don't worry." Courtney walked him to the elevator, "Jason, I don't see why you have to go get her, she isn't exactly your best friend anymore." Jason sighed, "Me and Elizabeth will always be friends, Courtney, nothing more nothing less. She needs me no matter how much she might hate it." Courtney nodded even thought she didn't understand. "See you tonight Jason." Jason smiled as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Elizabeth went to the jukebox, she smiled, "I LOVE this song," she put in a quarter and chose the selection. She smiled at the men behind her, "Here, hold this" she said as she handed him her beer. She climbed up onto a table. Coleman looked at her worried, Jason better get here soon, or one of these men were going to be taking her to their home. Liz finally steadied herself on the table when her song began  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
Ooh, in the name of love  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
  
C'mon fire me up  
  
Liz swung around her hair and swayed her hips with the music. She looked down and winked at the man holding her drink. Coleman was surprised at how well and sexy this little drunk girl could dance, "Hey, if I still owned my Strip Club, I could make you the star" Liz smiled at Coleman as she continued dancing, "Well, maybe we can start one together" she said winking at him. Coleman shook his head, "Jason better get here soon" he said to himself.  
  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
  
From my head to my feet yeah  
  
Liz began to pull one of the guys onto the table with her just as Jason walked in. Jason immediately grabbed the man and pushed him away from Liz and the table. "Hey!" Elizabeth yelled, then she realized it was Jason. "JASON!!! Hey everyone its Jason Morgan!" She laughed as she began to wobble on the table. Most of the men recognized the name and backed off. "Elizabeth, I'm taking you home." Elizabeth shook her head. "NO" she said childishly. "Elizabeth, at least get down" Elizabeth shook her head, "You can't tell me what to do! If I can't.you know.then you can't!!!" Jason had no idea with Liz was talking about and neither did Liz. Jason just stared sternly at Liz, Liz smiled and folded her arms imitating Jason as she stared back at him, "Look's like Jason might be a little angry.or happy.I could never tell" Jason just shook his head and was about to leave. "Hey, Jason, isn't this kind of like Déjà vu?! Here we are at Jake's, exactly.what is it now.3 years, 4?" she laughed as she began to fall off the table but Jason caught her. Liz pulled away, "Don't touch me! I don't need anyone to save me! I'm sick of people trying to save me when all they do is hurt me" Elizabeth said walking toward the bar. She was beginning to cry not knowing why. "Elizabeth, you're drunk, I need to take you home" Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't have a home!!!!" she shouted. "My home used to be with you, and then Ric. But you two aren't the men I thought you were!" Liz turned to Coleman, "My home will be our club right..uh...Mr. Bartender, "Liz laughed, "I'm sorry, I forgot your name" Liz began laughing uncontrollably. Liz climbed up on the bar, "Hey, get down from there!" Coleman shouted. Liz stood up, "I'm King of the World!!!" she said, "I hated that movie, " she mumbled. "Hey Jason, guess what...she squatted down so she could look Jason in the eye, "I love you," she laughed, "Shhh, don't tell anyone" Jason just shook his head as he grabbed Liz and flung her over his shoulder. "Jason, put me down!!! I hate you!!! I hate you, Sonny and everything you guys stand for!" Put me down"!  
  
Jason made it to Elizabeth's studio without much banter from Liz, she had passed out halfway there. Jason gently laid her down on her couch and covered her with a blanket. He watched over her for a while. He didn't want to leave. He liked being with her, just watching over her. But it was getting late and Courtney and Carly were probably getting a bit worried. Jason turned around and left after taking one look back at the beauty he was leaving. The love of his life. He just didn't realize it yet.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Its an old one I never posted. I'm going to continue this story. Here's some info on some of my other stories.  
  
PC High Chronicles: Sorry I've haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy, but when I update I will have more than 1 chapter for you all.  
  
Love Never Dies, My Immortal: My friends call this my "Tragic" series and I WILL write another installment, It will be called, Where Are You Now, Liz and Jason will finally communicate. Its gonna be good, and sad of course! 


	2. The Next Morning

Jason made it back to his place around midnight. The lights were out so he quietly began to climb the stairs until he heard Courtney, "It's been two hours." Jason turned around as Courtney turned on the lamp, she had been sitting on the couch, "Jason, Carly was right, this is the first night we all are finally together again and you run out to..to help someone you don't even care about.."  
  
Jason interrupted her, "I care about Elizabeth, she's my friend."  
  
Courtney got up and rolled her eyes, "Jason, she hurt you, she bad mouthed you, she took Ric's side when everything was going to hell!"  
  
"She didn't know that, she thought she was living with a honorable man who cared for her and had a wonderful life and was going to have a family. As far as she was concerned Sonny and I were the criminals."  
  
Courtney shook her head, "I know Jason, I don't know, it just seems she doesn't want anything to do with you."  
  
Jason nodded, "I know, she's angry now. Her life has just been turned upside down, her life this past year was just a big lie. She needs to vent for that."  
  
Courtney hugged Jason, "I'm glad I have you, I'm glad she let you go. I sorta feel sorry for her, she had the best thing in the world and ended up with the worse."  
  
Jason was silent as she led Courtney upstairs to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth woke up the next morning with a major hangover. As soon as she sat up she felt it. She grabbed her head in pain. At first she couldn't remember anything about the night before. All she knew was she saw Faith helping Ric and went strait to Jake's.. She got up and made herself some breakfast and took some Advil. As she was eating her eggs she began to hum the song, "Pour Some Sugar on Me." She hadn't heard that song in years. She cleaned off the table and decided to paint for a while. Then it hit her. She was so drunk she was dancing on the table. She felt a bit embarrassed just thinking about it. But how did make it home? Who would have brought her home. It had to be someone she knew because in the state she thought she might have been she would never be able to tell someone where to go. Lucky. no. Zander. no. Grams.god no..Ric..NO..Jason...Jason. Elizabeth remembered Jason throwing her over his shoulder. "God," Elizabeth thought, "Jason brought me home. After everything I put him through he brought me home. How messed up was I?"  
  
Elizabeth decided that she needed to thank Jason immediately so she got dressed and headed to the penthouse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Jason and Courtney were over at Sonny and Carly's having breakfast with Michael, "Jason, thank you for bringing Aunt Courtney home" he said eating his pancakes. Jason smiled, "Anytime buddy, I think we're all glad Courtney's home."  
  
"We sure are" Carly said patting Michael's head.  
  
"I'm just glad we're all together again." Courtney added.  
  
"Me too" said Sonny.  
  
"Did you give Jason hell for being out last night?" Carly asked Courtney only half joking.  
  
Courtney laughed, "You bet I did"  
  
Jason smiled at Courtney, he hadn't heard her laugh in a while. He really did love Courtney, but he couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth and all she must be going through. He wanted to visit her today and see how she was doing, but decided it would be best for everyone if he stayed away.  
  
"Can we all go to the park today?" Michael asked.  
  
Everyone agreed that would be a good idea and got ready to go after breakfast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth knocked on Jason's door but there was no answer, she was about to get into the elevator and leave when Sonny's door opened and everyone came out. The minute Carly saw Elizabeth she turned around, "C'mon everyone, back inside."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Carly, stop it" Sonny warned her, then he turned to Elizabeth, "What is it?" Elizabeth looked at Jason. "I just wanted to thank you for last night."  
  
Jason nodded, "Sure, I was glad to help you out."  
  
The awkward silence grew until Michael broke it, "Want to come with us to the park?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled down at young Michael and saw look in Carly's eyes, she squatted down to Michael, "I'd love to, but I have a lot of work to do today, maybe some other time though."  
  
Michael nodded, "Ok then," and grabbed Sonny's hand, "Well lets go now."  
  
"Go ahead and take this one down, I'll take the next one," Elizabeth said to Sonny.  
  
Sonny nodded as they all got in except Jason, "I'll meet you guys down there, I need to talk with Elizabeth."  
  
Sonny nodded again and Carly of course shook her head and Courtney got worried as the doors closed.  
  
Jason turned to Elizabeth, "Are you OK?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I will be, still a little hung over, but Advil will help with that."  
  
"Ok, but what I meant was with everything else,"  
  
"You mean Ric? No, I'm disgusted with everything he's done to everyone including me."  
  
"Stay away from him, he's dangerous."  
  
"I try to, but he seems to be every where I go"  
  
"Well, if you need some protection, I'm here, you know that,"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I know Jase,"  
  
The elevator doors opened again and Jason got in with Elizabeth, "Jason, did I say anything.you know.stupid last night?"  
  
Jason remembered Elizabeth telling him she loved him, 'was that the truth or just the beer' Jason thought, he turned to Liz and shrugged, "Not anything memorable," he lied.  
  
On the way down Elizabeth began to feel more comfortable around Jason, like they had been friends all along, even though they didn't seem like it. Then all of a sudden the elevator stopped. "What the.." Jason said pressing the lobby button again.  
  
"Are we stuck?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jason sighed, "I think so." 


	3. The elevator

Thank you all for your reviews and I forgot to mention Courtney was NEVER pregnant. I do not own ANY of these characters. OK enough Authors notes, here's the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Jason began jamming all the buttons at once, "Dammit!" he yelled as he realized that its wasn't helping.  
  
The silence began to grow. Elizabeth suggested, "Why don't you call Sonny, you have your cell right?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No signal in elevators. Do you have yours?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I left my purse at Jakes."  
  
"Well, it just looks like we're stuck here, at least until someone finds out the elevator doesn't work."  
  
"Why don't you just push the alarm?" Elizabeth said.  
  
Jason smirked, "What alarm?"  
  
"You mean there is no alarm"  
  
Jason shook his head, "Sonny had it disconnected, Michael liked to play with it."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Well then, I guess we just have to get comfortable" she sat down against the back elevator wall, Jason did the same next to her. It was real quiet. She was surprised Jason couldn't hear her heart beating, it was so loud in her head, "Um.so Jason, how are things going?"  
  
Jason looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh you know, with her..Courtney?"  
  
Jason sorta nodded, "Ok I guess, I'm just glad to have her home."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "I bet you are."  
  
"I really am, it was starting to get hard, you know with Carly gone, for us to really communicate. But now it feels like old times again. I saw her smile this morning, I haven't seen that happen in forever. Ever since Ric took Carly on our...um..well our wedding day, she sort of drifted away for a while"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, " Well, you got her back now. I don't really know how to say this, but I'm so sorry Jason, for everything."  
  
------------------------  
  
Sonny and Carly waited in the lobby for Jason while Courtney headed to the park with an impatient Michael. "Where the hell is he?" Carly said pacing, "What's taking him so long."  
  
Sonny tried to calm Carly, "Don't worry honey, Elizabeth is not going to ruin Courtney and Jason's relationship."  
  
"Then why the hell is he taking so long Sonny!"  
  
"He and Elizabeth go way back, you know that. They haven't talked in a while, just let them catch up Ok, now lets head over to the park." Carly reluctantly followed Sonny out of the Lobby.  
  
---------  
  
"Aunt Courtney, how come you don't talk to Elizabeth anymore?"  
  
"Well sweetie, sometimes friends just grow apart and change, things happen and they don't get to see each other or talk anymore."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Well, honestly, with me and Elizabeth we had a fight."  
  
"About Jason?"  
  
Courtney was surprised, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, Elizabeth and Jason used to hang out all the time, now you and Jason are together. But Elizabeth doesn't come around anymore. I'm not five any more ya know. Elizabeth and Jason broke up and now you and Jason are together. You can piece the rest Aunt Courtney"  
  
-------  
  
"It was Ric, not you who had Carly in the Panic Room."  
  
"But if I had just listened to you, Carly might have been home a lot quicker. I was just so angry with you and Sonny. I was angry for too long. I mean its just now I realize you did what you had to do last year with Sonny's fake death and all."  
  
"I'm sorry for whatever pain I caused you then."  
  
"Hey, if I can't apologize neither can you!" they both laughed, "Sonny is your best friend and you are loyal to him. That's not a crime. You did what you had to, I know now you didn't mean to hurt me."  
  
Jason nodded, "I think what happened between us was both of our faults"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I agree, I was too hard on you and angry with you for my own faults."  
  
"And you were right that night in Kelly's. I didn't even try to fight for us, I never asked you what was really wrong. I let you slip away."  
  
It was silent for a while, then Jason added, "I'm also sorry about Courtney, I should have been easier on you with that whole thing, I know that really hurt you too."  
  
"Jason, thanks, but I was the one who hurt myself. I couldn't let you go, and when I realized I couldn't have you anymore, that it was too late, it made me want you more. I got angry because you didn't want me back.am I making sense?"  
  
Jason nodded, "Perfect," Jason wanted to tell Elizabeth that he had wanted her still, even after she began to date Ric and he dated Courtney, he missed her so much. But he kept his mouth shut, he had Courtney now, and he was happy. Plus the last thing Elizabeth needed was a man in her life.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Where's Jason?" Courtney asked.  
  
Carly smiled down at Michael, "Hey kiddo, why don't you get some hot dogs over there," she handed him ten bucks as he ran away, "He's with that little twit,"  
  
Sonny interrupted, "Don't listen to Carly, she's worked up about nothing. Jason is still upstairs with Elizabeth, they are probably working some issues out."  
  
Courtney looked at Sonny crossly, "Issues? You mean their relationship!"  
  
"Exactly" Carly chirped in, "Courtney, if you want to keep your fiancée you better get over there before Elizabeth does whatever she does that makes Jason fall for her again, and again."  
  
Sonny shook his head, "This is Michael's Day, we are staying here, Jason will be here soon and he will be just as much in love with Courtney as he was an hour ago."  
  
Courtney nodded, "It is his day and I don't want to spoil it. And maybe you're right Sonny, but if you're not, I will hold you responsible for breaking my heart."  
  
Carly shook her head, "I go a bad feeling Sonny."  
  
----------  
  
"Have you painted anything new?" Jason asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, you have to come down to my gallery sometime. That's the one good thing Ric did for me. Buy that gallery. As soon as I serve him the divorce papers I'm going to turn that gallery to Elizabeth Webber. No Lansing."  
  
"I will, I definitely will."  
  
"I actually have 'The Wind' there, even though it's yours, I had to include it. It's my favorite."  
  
Jason smiled, "It was mine too"  
  
"So, you ride your bike a lot still?"  
  
Jason shook his head, 'No, not in a long while. I like to ride alone now. Courtney always wants to go. But it's not he same with her, like it was with you. She always wants to slow down and she hates the turns. Afterwards she whines about how her hair is messed up and she had bugs in her face."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "I miss your bike"  
  
Just as Jason was going to offer her a ride sometime the elevator jerked. Elizabeth grabbed onto Jason a little scared, then the elevator began to slowly move down. Elizabeth realized how close she was to Jason and got up, "Um.looks like we're moving now.  
  
Jason got up too, "Yeah, well it was nice talking with you Elizabeth,"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, we cleared a lot of things up."  
  
Jason nodded, "If you ever need to talk or want to go get a drink at Jakes, just give me a call"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I will"  
  
The doors opened. Elizabeth instinctually hugged Jason, at first she felt a bit awkward, but when Jason wrapped his arms around her too she felt at home, "See ya Jason," she said as he pulled away. "Take care" he said. Elizabeth watched Jason rush out of the lobby. She smiled. Jason Morgan was back in her life. She happily walked out of Harbor Towers when someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is going on with you and Jason?"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Get away from me Ric."  
  
Ric grabbed her arm, "Why are you leaving his place in the morning and hugging him in the lobby?"  
  
----------------- 


	4. Beginnings of Jealousy

Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and I'm sorry its been taking so long to update. I have been very busy lately. This story is going to parallel a lot of the same storylines on Gh, but they will be my own version of whats going on. By the way, I forgot to mention Emily never got REALLY sick. She is with Zander and the chemo is still working.at the moment.  
  
"None of your business Ric!" Elizabeth said pulling away. She began to walk away until Ric grabbed her arm again.  
  
"It is my business. You are my wife, you are mine."  
  
"I'm not your wife and you don't own me, so don't dare you say I'm yours."  
  
"What do you mean you're not my wife?"  
  
Elizabeth pulled her arm away, "I mean I filed for divorce a couple days ago, in fact, here are your papers" she said as she pulled them out of her purse, "I was planning on giving them to you tonight, but now is just as well." She handed them to Ric. She caught the look in his eyes, she never saw that before, it was the look Sonny and Jason saw. She never saw it until now. The anger and hate in his eyes made her mouth drop as she began to back away.  
  
Ric grabbed Elizabeth by both arms now as he dropped the papers, "Don't do this to me, Elizabeth, I love, you.I need you."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't say anything at first. Then she felt a wave of courage, "No!!" Elizabeth shouted causing a bit of attention, "Stop it Ric, I'm tired of your lies, now let me go!!!!"  
  
"Is this because of Jason, huh, did he convince you to do this?"  
  
"Let me go!!!" Elizabeth repeated.  
  
"Not until you tell me what is going on between you and Jason"  
  
"Jason, helped me out last night..."  
  
"With what exactly" Ric interrupted.  
  
Liz pulled away from Ric, "That is between me and Jason, not you and me" and with that she quickly walked away leaving Ric standing there.  
  
-----------  
  
Jason approached Courtney and Carly sitting in the park on a bench watching Sonny with Micheal on the swings. "Hey" he said as he stood before them.  
  
Carly got up, "Well, I'm going to be leaving you two alone now." She headed over to Sonny and Micheal and Jason took Carly's seat.  
  
"So where were you?" Courtney asked even though she knew.  
  
Jason laughed, "You won't believe this, but I was stuck in an elevator with Elizabeth."  
  
Courtney didn't laugh, "Really? I'm sorry," she said rubbing his back.  
  
"It's OK, we talked and..well..we sorted a lot of things out."  
  
Courtney turned away and shook her head, "She wants you back Jason, I know she does."  
  
Jason looked confused, "What? What makes you think that?"  
  
"The way she looks at you, who wouldn't want you back Jason. Can't you see you are leading her on just by talking with her?"  
  
"So what, you don't want me to talk to her anymore?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "Yes Jason, I feel very uncomfortable knowing you are with her alone. I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish, but don't you think our relationship is more important than your friendship with Liz?"  
  
--------------  
  
Elizabeth made it back to the studio, she was crying. She hated Ric. He never grabbed her like that and the look in his eyes when she told him about the divorce scared her. She bolted her door, she was afraid maybe Ric would come after her. Even with the door locked she felt scared. She stood staring at the door. She noticed the bat in the corner and grabbed it. That reminded her of Jason. She felt safe with Jason around. She didn't want to call him, she knew he would be with Courtney and didn't want to take him away. Maybe she could call and ask for one of Sonny's bodyguards. She put the bat down and reached into her purse for her cell and realized she left it with her other purse at Jake's. "Damn" she muttered. She grabbed the bat again and sat on her couch. She wiped her tears away and began to calm down. Ric wouldn't hurt her, no way. Elizabeth began to paint to ease her mind and soon she forgot about Ric.  
  
-------  
  
"Our relationship is the most important thing to me, but Elizabeth needs my friendship right now. She's feeling alone, like she had no one else to turn to."  
  
"Did she tell you this"  
  
"No, but she never has to tell me, its in her eyes."  
  
"What about Lucky and Emily"  
  
Jason turned to Courtney, "Why does this matter so much, you don't have to be jealous Courtney, I love you, not Elizabeth"  
  
Courtney smiled and leaned against Jason, "I love you too, I'm sorry if I'm being so difficult."  
  
Jason put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. But his mind kept thinking about Elizabeth, what was she doing? Was she OK? Was she smiling? Was she crying? Then Carly, Micheal, and Sonny came back and they all got up and went further down the trail.  
  
----------  
  
That night Ric sat in the house staring at the papers. How could she? She was his? Jason put her up to this he kept saying in his head. He had to see Elizabeth tonight. He had to win her back. Jason was not taking Elizabeth from him. Sonny already took enough. He crumbled the papers into the trash and left the house to Liz's studio.  
  
---------  
  
Elizabeth reached for her phone again and realized it was still at Jake's. She needed to call Emily, this time at night she always called Em. She needed to call her, so she figured she'd go down to Kelly's and use the phone there. She decided it was safe to leave, so she grabbed a jacket and left the studio. She left the door unlocked as she headed down the stairs.  
  
---------  
  
Jason and Courtney laid peacefully on the sofa, "Jason, how's the 23rd?"  
  
Jason looked at Courtney, "What?"  
  
"For the wedding, is that fine with you?"  
  
Jason nodded, he forgot about the wedding. "Sounds good to me, a bit soon huh?"  
  
Courtney smiled, "The sooner, the better, right Jason"  
  
Jason smiled, "Right."  
  
They lied in silence for a while until Jason's stomach growled. "You hungry?" Courtney asked.  
  
Jason nodded, "Yeah since you've been gone I haven't gone grocery shopping for a while."  
  
Courtney laughed, "Want me to get something."  
  
"No, I'll just go over to Kelly's and get some food and bring it back, that all right with you?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "Be careful Jason, everytime you go out you somehow get hurt."  
  
Jason smiled as he headed to the door, "I will." He wasn't really that hungry, secretly Jason was hoping maybe Elizabeth would be down there. He couldn't explain why, but he just needed to see her.  
  
---------------- 


	5. A bike ride and Jake's

Kelly's was almost empty except for Penny and two or three customers. Elizabeth stood behind the counter talking with Emily on the phone. She was laughing as Emily told her the story of Nikolas and Zander at Jake's. Elizabeth was so glad Emily was home and getting better. Elizabeth heard the door open and looked up. It was Jason. She smiled and told Em she had to go now. She hung up the phone as Jason approached the counter and sat down. "What can I get you Jason?" she asked.  
  
Jason laughed, "You're not working, you have no apron on."  
  
Elizabeth laughed too, "Well, I can still get you something, can't I?"  
  
Jason nodded, "How bout two Cheese Danishes"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "So, how was your day?"  
  
Jason nodded, "Nice, yours?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed a little as she wrapped the pastries, "You don't want to know."  
  
Jason's blue eyes caught Liz's, "Do you want to ride?" Jason smiled inside as he said it, he hadn't said that to her in a long time.  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she handed him the bag and he handed her the money, "This late?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, "My bike is around the corner,"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Ok Jas., can we stop at Jake's too, I need to get my purse."  
  
Jason nodded as they both went left Kelly's together. Jason forgot about the pastries on the counter and the Courtney at home.  
  
-------  
  
Ric knocked on Liz's studio door but no one answered, he turned the knob to find it unlocked. As her entered he turned the lights on. He roamed through the studio, he had never really spent any time with Elizabeth here. HE rummaged through her stuff, as he did this he heard a bike revving up, Jason's bike. He glanced out the window and saw Elizabeth putting on a helmet and getting on the bike with Jason. He immediately ran and turned the lights off and went back to the window hoping Liz hadn't noticed. They sped off together, Ric fumed with anger as he saw Elizabeth put her arms around Jason. "Tonight," he thought to himself, "his stops."  
  
--------  
  
Courtney had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Jason, she was beginning to get worried. She tried to stay up for him but found her self dozing off to sleep.  
  
---------  
  
Jason and Elizabeth sped down the PC Coast. She hadn't felt this in so long, so free, so light. Neither had Jason, it was nice to ride without a voice in his ear telling him to slow down. He hugged the turns without brakes, he sped up and down the hills. Elizabeth's heart beat fast, faster than ever. She was riding with Jason, she never thought she would again. Jason's was too, he never thought he'd be giving Elizabeth Webber a ride again. At that moment Elizabeth realized her love for him. Elizabeth couldn't think of anyone else she would rather be with. Jason was it for her, but was she it for him. Her heart sank, no, Courtney was. She took a deep breath 'Stop thinking Liz, remember, the wind is so loud you can't think.'  
  
---------  
  
They pulled into Jake's at about 1 am. As they walked in two drunks were taking a fight outside. The place was still pretty packed. The two took a seat at the bar, "Should we get a drink?" Elizabeth asked. Jason nodded. Elizabeth ordered two Bud's. "Why are you so quiet Jason?" Elizabeth asked at Jason's growing silence. "I'm just thinking about Courtney, she hasn't called yet so she can't be worried. Which makes me worried."  
  
Elizabeth weakly smiled, "Maybe she is sleeping."  
  
Jason nodded, "I think so" Jason wanted to think that, it put his mind at ease. He felt guilty spending so much time with Elizabeth as soon as Courtney comes back home. Jason quickly changed the subject, "You never told me about your day/"  
  
Elizabeth looked down at her bottle, "I ran into Ric today, I gave him the papers."  
  
Jason nodded, "And.."  
  
"And he freaked out, he grabbed me and ..and he scared me Jason. I never saw that look in his eyes until today."  
  
Jason shook his head, "Ric is dangerous, you need to stay away form him"  
  
"You think I mean to run into him, he's everywhere I go Jason. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Want me to put a guard on you?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "For a while maybe that's a good idea. I don't want to be all tough and brave about his. He really scared me."  
  
Just then a song played, a familiar song. They looked at each other, "Remember this?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jason nodded, "We danced to this the night I was shot."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. They sat there in silence. Elizabeth wanted to dance with Jason to it. She looked at him. But he wasn't looking at her. He was thinking of Courtney she thought to herself. She sighed and drank her beer. But Jason wasn't, he thought of that morning she found him in the snow, of how she took care of him and kept the secret. It was silent for a while, "We had some good times though, " Elizabeth finally said.  
  
Jason nodded, "Remember that elf outfit"  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "Remember trying to stretch canvas?"  
  
They both laughed and looked at the pool table. They looked at each other and Elizabeth smirked, "C'mon Jason." The two grabbed some sticks and played some pool. Before they knew it, it was creeping on 3 am.  
  
"Ha, did the 8 ball go in? I think it did, did you see it?"  
  
Jason smiled, "Actually no, I missed it."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Oh really, well I guess I win another game."  
  
Jason shook his head, "I should have never taught you to play.I did myself in."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "I do believe you owe my twenty bucks.or was it thirty?"  
  
Jason handed her a twenty, he glanced up at the clock, "Lets go Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth hadn't realized it was so late. "Ok, Jas.. Lets go" The two then just stared at each other, they couldn't take their eyes off one another. The place was empty. They began to stand closer together. She seemed to gravitate toward him. He looked down at her and never wanted to kiss her so bad until now. He was about to touch her face when Coleman came out of his office, "Excuse me, Ms. Webber? Did you come for this?" He held up her purse. Elizabeth had forgotten all about and so had Jason. Elizabeth took the purse and thanked him. She looked back at Jason who was gone. He was already starting up the bike. He wanted to get out of there, he almost let himself give into his feelings for Elizabeth. HE couldn't do that. In a few weeks he'd be a married man. He was committed to Courtney.  
  
He felt Elizabeth hop on and sped off. When he was riding he never thought, until now. He couldn't stop thinking. Elizabeth or Courtney.  
  
--------------  
  
Jason and Elizabeth entered Liz's studio, "Thanks for walking me up"  
  
Jason nodded, "Any time."  
  
Elizabeth took off her jacket. "I had a wonderful time tonight, thank you. It really took my mind off Ric"  
  
Jason nodded, "You're welcome, just remember he's dangerous and capable of anything."  
  
"I know, he's a monster"  
  
"Goodnight Elizabeth"  
  
"Goodnight Jason, thanks for the ride and everything"  
  
Jason nodded and smiled at her as he left. He stood for a moment outside her door. Something told him to stay, not to leave her. But it was late and he needed to get back to Courtney. He left.  
  
A few minutes as she was lying on the couch trying to sleep she heard a noise. She got up and turned on a lamp. She noticed the closet door was open a bit and got up. She slowly approached it. Just as she was about to close it Ric jumped out. He pushed Elizabeth down onto the floor. She got up and headed straight to the door. But Ric grabbed her arm and twisted it before she could make it. She whimpered, "Stop! Ric stop it!" He then slammed her against the wall. "Let me show you what happens when you sleep with Jason." Elizabeth tried to protest but he hit her across the face. No one could hear a sound. 


	6. Staying with Jason

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter R&R and tell me what you think and any suggestions on what you want to happen in the story. I always listen and even take and use suggestions.  
  
Jason sat on his bike and looked up to the window to see Liz wave down at him. But she wasn't there; her light was on still. Jason got a little worried. Why wasn't she at the window?  
  
Liz tried to scream but Ric covered her mouth, "Shhh.." he kept saying that as he held her up against the wall. She tried to push him off but he was too strong, she had no idea what he was going to do to her. She began getting really scared, she freed her hand from her side and reached to the light switch flicking it on and off for a few seconds hoping someone would notice. Ric grabbed her arm away from the switch and threw her onto the floor. He got on top of her and pinned her down, "Why can't you love me Elizabeth, why?" He grabbed her throat and began to strangle her, "Elizabeth..I love you..why can't you love ME" Elizabeth tried to pry Ric's hands away but failed. She began to think this was it, she was going to die.  
  
Just then her door flew open and there was Jason, he immediately grabbed Ric and threw him across the room into a table. Jason bent down to Liz to see if she was all right as she began to gasp for breath. Ric got up and steadied himself and his eyes focussed on Jason. He began to run at Jason yelling, "Get away from my wife!!!!" Jason looked up and Ric and pushed him down onto the ground. Ric now had Jason pinned down and took a swing at him but missed. Elizabeth held her head, which was bleeding as she pulled Ric off of Jason. Jason was able to get up and as Ric turned around to face him Jason punched Ric, Ric fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Liz looked down at Ric, "Is he..ok? I mean he isn't dead is he?"  
  
Jason shook his head looking down at Ric, "No yet..but what about you, are you OK?"  
  
Liz nodded, "I'm fine"  
  
"No you're not, there's a gash on your head, lets get that bandaged up."  
  
Liz nodded, "Ok, there is a kit in the closet over there."  
  
Jason walked over to the back closet and opened it up, he immediately saw the white box on the shelf, but his eye then caught something else, his old leather jacket. The one he gave Elizabeth so long ago. He smiled when he thought about it. He missed those days strangely enough. He shook the thoughts and grabbed the box and walked back to Liz who was sitting up on the table now.  
  
"I always kept a kit in the studio incase you came in all banged up, never thought I'd have to use it on myself in here, this was the safest place for me until tonight."  
  
Jason gently cleaned the wound, "Why did you let him in?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't, he was hiding in the closet."  
  
Jason just shook his head.  
  
"How'd you know Ric was here?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well, first you didn't come to the window when I revved up, second I saw the lights go on and off, and threw the door I heard Ric."  
  
Liz nodded, "Well thank you Jason, I thought...well.I thought he was going to kill me."  
  
Jason secured the bandage on. "I'm always here for you Elizabeth, you know that."  
  
Liz nodded, then Ric began to move, she looked back to Jason, "What do we do now?" Jason stood over Ric thinking. Then he went to the closet and took out a suitcase, "Pack some clothes," he said setting the suitcase in her couch. Liz nodded as she began to pack while Jason kept standing over Ric incase he got up. Liz closed the suitcase when she finished, "Ok Jason" Jason looked to Liz and grabbed her hand, they made eye contact, "Lets go" Jason said as he led Elizabeth out of the studio with Ric still lying there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The apartment was dark as Jason and Liz quietly entered. Jason turned the lights on which revealed Courtney sleeping on the couch, "I hope she wasn't up long" Jason said. Elizabeth had forgotten about Courtney. Maybe staying with Jason wasn't such a great idea. Jason gently picked up Courtney, "I'm going to take her upstairs," he whispered, "I'll be right back." He slowly carried her upstairs as Elizabeth set her suitcase down and sat on the couch, still warm from Courtney. She really hoped Courtney wouldn't mind, at least for Jason's sake. Yet another part of her did. She wanted Courtney to feel how she did when Jason was helping Courtney out. Jason came back down the stairs with some blankets and a pillow, "Here you go," he said handing them to her. She thanked him as she took them. "If you need anything Elizabeth, you know where everything is so you are welcome to it."  
  
Liz nodded smiling, "Thank you for everything Jason, but are you sure Courtney will be ok with this?"  
  
Jason sighed, "I'm not sure, but just get some sleep OK?"  
  
Liz nodded, "Goodnight Jason" she said.  
  
Jason began walking up the stairs and turned around, "Goodnight Elizabeth."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Courtney woke up around 11 am, Jason was sleeping beside her. She smiled as she gently touched him. He must have had a long night last night, she figured he was doing work for Sonny. She heard her stomach growl, Jason never did come back with any food. Good thing Courtney went out the other day to get some breakfast, there must be some leftovers. She got out of bed and changed out of yesterday's clothes into a robe. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth and went down stairs. She glanced at the couch as she went into the kitchen not thinking much about it, but once she did she realized someone was sleeping on the couch.. She walked back into the living room and to the couch. She leaned over it and realized it was Elizabeth who was still fast asleep. Courtney gasped and marched upstairs into the bedroom. She jumped onto the bed and shook Jason to wake him up. "Jason.Jason wake up"  
  
Jason turned around sleepily, "What? What is it?"  
  
Courtney looked very sternly at Jason, "What is Elizabeth doing sleeping on OUR couch??!!"  
  
Jason rubbed his eyes, "Oh..ummm.why don't we get dressed first and we'll discuss this." Courtney pouted as she hopped off the bed and went to get dressed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile there was a knock at the door that woke Elizabeth up, she waited a while for either Courtney or Jason to answer it. Neither Jason nor Courtney were coming down the stairs. So Elizabeth dragged her self up in her pink silk PJ's and went to the door opening it with out even looking through the peephole. Carly was standing there smiling until she saw Elizabeth. "What are YOU doing here?" Carly rudely asked.  
  
Elizabeth yawned and turned around, "I don't need this right now Carly."  
  
Carly shut the door behind her as she followed Elizabeth to the couch. "Where are Jason and Courtney?"  
  
Liz lay back down on the couch, "Probably still sleeping, like I should be doing."  
  
"So they know you are here?"  
  
Liz yawned again, "Jason does."  
  
Carly crossed her arms, "I see what this is, this is part of some sort of plan to win back Jason, well let me tell you sweetie, it's not going to work. Jason and Courtney love each other, nothing can tear away at that love."  
  
Elizabeth sat up, "Carly, there is no plan. Ric nearly killed me last night and Jason was there to help me. He's letting me stay here for a while," Carly opened her mouth to say something but Elizabeth continued as she stood up, "I know what you are going to say Carly, that Ric beating me last night was all part of my plan. But it's not true Carly. If I wanted to win back Jason I have much better ways of doing that that don't involve my life being at risk by some psychopath like Ric Lansing." Jason stood at the top of the stairs as Elizabeth went on, " If Jason loves Courtney then he loves her, if he loves me then a he loves me. You can't change that Carly, no one can but Jason."  
  
Carly stood there silent.  
  
Jason made his entrance. "What's up Carly?" Jason asked seriously.  
  
Carly looked at Elizabeth, "I was just asking Elizabeth why she was here."  
  
Jason nodded, "Ok, but why are YOU here?"  
  
Carly looked at Courtney was coming down the stairs, "Me and Courtney are going shopping."  
  
Courtney was now at Jason's side, "Yeah, as soon as I find out what Elizabeth is doing here."  
  
Carly took Courtney's hand, "I know why, I'll tell you on the way."  
  
Courtney looked to Jason worried, then back to Carly. She whispered, even though everyone in the room heard, to Carly, "Is it Ok to leave him alone.with her?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
Carly nodded, "It's Ok Courtney."  
  
Courtney turned to Jason, "Goodbye sweetie," she said, the she passionately kissed him and then looked at Elizabeth smiling, "Goo-d-b- bye" Jason stuttered out. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she laughed inside, 'What a bunch of insecure women' she thought to herself.  
  
Carly opened the door and turned back to Elizabeth, "I'm truly sorry if..and I stress the word if.Ric hurt you last night."  
  
Elizabeth sarcastically smiled, "and I truly thank you Carly if...and I stress the word if.you mean it."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes, "Funny Elizabeth, real funny" and with that Courtney and Carly left.  
  
Elizabeth and Jason sat on the couch, Jason shook his head, "I'm sorry about them,"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "You don't have to explain, I know."  
  
Jason smiled, "You always did know, you understood me like no one else, did you know that?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I did, well, up until the end, at the time I didn't understand why you lied to me about Sonny's death, but now I do."  
  
Jason leaned back, "Courtney isn't like you in that way, she doesn't understand a lot of the things I do"  
  
Elizabeth sighed, she couldn't believe she was about to say this but she did, 'Give her time Jason, she'll come around. She has to, she loves you."  
  
Jason gazed down and said out loud, "But do I love her?"  
  
Elizabeth was stunned, "What?"  
  
Jason sighed, "Yesterday I did, at least I thought I did, but when I think about it, I never cared for her the way I cared for Robin..or you."  
  
Elizabeth blushed a little, "What are you saying Jason?"  
  
Jason shrugged and got up, "I don't know, nevermind." Jason couldn't believe what he just told Elizabeth, but I was the truth.  
  
Elizabeth didn't want to push Jason to admitting what he felt, so she just sat there in silence.  
  
There's not much of a cliffhanger here, but next chapter a lot is going to happen I assure you. I'm trying to leave as much of the mob out of this as possible, Ric is going to be the main enemy. At first I was going to have Ric rape Elizabeth, but you all wanted Jason to save Lizzie, so he did and there was no rape. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you don't want to know anything about what will happen nest do not read the nest paragraph.  
  
I'm going to try to get a Elizabeth/Carly relationship going soon. Elizabeth will also interact with Sonny soon. And Courtney is going to do something that will anger a lot of people. And Ric will go to extremes to get what he wants. 


	7. In Heaven

Authors Note: Sorry I have taken so long to update. Ahhhh. I've been so busy, but you can expect another chapter after this one very soon! Thank you all for you great reviews. Well, just to let you all know, I might be over doing Courtney a little in up coming chapters, on the show she might be a little more understanding. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. When it comes to the mob, basically Alky keeps bothering Sonny, I'm not really going to get into that aspect of GH. And just so you know, while all this is going on Zander and Emily have broken up, just like on the show except Zander asked Emily to marry him and she accepted.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Jason looked to Liz, hoping it wasn't Ric. She got off the couch and headed toward the kitchen as Jason approached the door, "Who's there?" Jason asked standing about 4 feet from the door.  
  
"It's me" Sonny said. Jason sighed looking back at Liz who re entered the room. Jason let Sonny in who didn't notice Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat down in the armchair as she grabbed the latest Cosmo magazine. "There's trouble down at the pier Jason, some strange men, possibly Alcazar's."  
  
Jason nodded, "Do you want me to take care of it?"  
  
Sonny nodded and Jason turned back to Liz, Sonny followed Jason's gaze and saw Elizabeth, "What's Elizabeth doing here?" Elizabeth kept flipping through pretending not to be listening.  
  
Jason sighed, "Ric attacked her...us, last night. She needs some where to stay, so I brought her here."  
  
Sonny nodded noticing the bandage and bruises on Elizabeth, "Did he do all that to her?" Elizabeth began to get irritated as Sonny kept referring to her as if she wasn't in the room.  
  
"Yeah" Jason quietly said.  
  
"Want to put a guard at the door while you're gone?" Sonny asked Jason.  
  
Jason nodded, "Yeah, its about time Elizabeth had a guard." Elizabeth looked up from the magazine, her eyes met Sonny's and Sonny understood, Elizabeth didn't want to be left alone, not even with a guard at the door. She wanted someone she knew with her. Sonny turned back to Jason as Jason got ready to leave,  
  
"How bout I stay with her too" Elizabeth relaxed a bit.  
  
"Sure Sonny, I'll be back soon Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled weakly, she really didn't want Jason to leave, "Bye Jason" Jason himself didn't want to leave, but it was his job. Jason left and the silence began to grow. Sonny finally sat down on the couch, "you OK?" Elizabeth nodded. It got a bit more awkward.  
  
Sonny spoke up again, "I'm sorry Ric did this to you, but I'm glad you finally saw the truth about him."  
  
"Me too Sonny. Listen, I'm sorry about the things I said, I was so wrapped up in Ric that I believed everything he said. If I had listened to you and Sonny, and the rest of PC..I don't know, Carly might have been out sooner, hell, none of this might have happened, I would have never been pregnant, Ric might have left town.."  
  
Sonny interrupted her, "Stop it Elizabeth, don't blame your self for what Ric did."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "I can't help it, I made you and Jason out to be the bad guys when the whole time I was married to the real bad guy..the guilt's just overwhelming Sonny.I was so wrong."  
  
"You weren't wrong in being loyal to your husband, every wife should be...just your husband shouldn't have been Ric."  
  
"I trusted him Sonny, how could I have trusted him.I was so blind."  
  
"I think we all trusted him at some point, well, all of us except Jason"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Jason knew, he has he instinct."  
  
"Yep, he knew." It was silent a while. Elizabeth got up, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, thanks for staying with me a while Sonny."  
  
Sonny got up, "You gonna be OK alone?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, I will be. I'm sorry again Sonny."  
  
"It's OK Elizabeth, just stay away from Ric."  
  
Liz nodded going up the stairs, "I will don't worry."  
  
Sonny opened the door, "Max is outside, I'll see you later." Liz turned around and nodded as Sonny left. She felt like a load had been taken off her chest. She smiled as she continued up the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"So why was Jason near her studio?" Courtney asked looking through some shirts in the boutique.  
  
"I don't know Courtney, all I know is Ric beat Liz last night in her studio, Jason happened to be around, saved her, brought her back to the penthouse." Carly said.  
  
"Well, why was he out so late? Was he doing something for Sonny?"  
  
"I don't think so Courtney," Carly said a little preoccupied with a light blue shirt.  
  
"Do you think he was with Elizabeth?"  
  
Carly shook her head, "I love you Courtney, you know that, but you gotta stop with the questions."  
  
"I'm sorry Carly, I'm just so confused on how getting something at Kelly's turned into rescuing Elizabeth."  
  
"If your worried Ms. Muffin Face is going to steal Jason from you, don't worry sweetie. Jason is loyal and faithful to you. He loves you, not her. You have to trust him, love is nothing without trust."  
  
Courtney nodded, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Let's forget about her, she'll be gone before you know it. Now let's discuss something a bit more important, like your wedding."  
  
Courtney smiled, "I'll be Mrs. Jason Morgan soon. He'll be mine"  
  
Carly looked at Courtney a bit surprised. He wasn't a possession she thought to herself, but she didn't repute Courtney's statement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Jason walked into Kelly's after dealing with the men and found Emily there with Nikolas, Jason approached them, "Hey"  
  
Nikolas looked up, "Oh, hey, I was just leaving, take it easy Em," Nikolas planted a kiss not on her forehead or cheek, but on her lips.  
  
Jason took Nikolas's seat, "Are you OK?"  
  
Emily looked heartbroken yet full of joy at the same time. "Me and Zander called off the wedding, its over."  
  
Jason nodded, "Should I be sorry or glad?"  
  
Emily smiled, "I'm not even sure yet, now I can be with Nikolas and all, but I'm always going to care for Zander." Jason nodded those words hit a bit close to home. Emily saw it in his eyes, "Um.Elizabeth told me on the phone that you saved her at Jake's again, are you guys talking again.?"  
  
Jason nodded, "Uh, yeah, she's actually staying with me."  
  
Emily's eyes widened, "Since when?"  
  
"Since last night."  
  
Emily laughed a bit, "Well, didn't take you guys that long to become friends again, I take that you guys are right?"  
  
Jason nodded again, "Yeah, we've always been friends though, deep inside I think we both knew it."  
  
Emily smiled, "That's good, I'm glad you two worked things out, I hated seeing my brother and best friend angry with each other." Jason let out a smile. "Mind if I ask why she's staying with you?"  
  
"Ric attacked her last night after we went for a bike ride, I was still around and stopped him before he did anything worse to her."  
  
"Oh God, is she alright?"  
  
"Just a few bruises, I guess Ric thinks we're sleeping together or something."  
  
Emily shook her head then nodded a bit, "Well, with her living with you now, he might be even more convinced."  
  
"He doesn't know, so if you see him or he asks, don't tell him,"  
  
Emily nodded, "I won't Jason."  
  
"Well I have to get back, feel free to visit us anytime, Liz would probably like to see you today."  
  
Emily smiled, not about Elizabeth, but that Jason referred to Liz and himself as us. "Bye Jason"  
  
"I'll see ya later."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth stood in the shower with her head back and eyes closed as the hot water ran down her body, she exhaled slowly. What a mess her life had become. She wanted to go back to being 13 again, before the rape, before Lucky's "death", before the Cassadines, before Ric Lansing, before Jason Morgan, before she even came to Port Charles. She wanted to be outside in Colorado again, playing in that treehouse in the backyard with Sarah and Chris. What if her parents had never sent her to Port Charles, life would be a lot less complicated. None of those bad things would have ever happened. But then she thought none of the good things either. She would have never had her first love Lucky, never had a song written for her, never meet Emily, never would have painted 'The Wind' never would have saved Jason. God, it hit her. If she hadn't come to Port Charles, Jason would be dead. She shook the thought and turned off the shower. She opened the curtains and reached for a towel, but there wasn't one there. She mumbled under her breath and stepped out of the shower to open up the bathroom closet. Still no towels. Liz began to get aggravated. She remembered seeing a towel in the living room in a laundry basket. She opened the door slightly, "Is anyone here?" It was silent. Well, no one was home except her. She could just quickly run downstairs to the living room and grab a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hall, dripping wet. She felt bad about leaving his carpet wet, but what else was she supposed to do. She stood at the top of the stairs and spotted the basket on the coffee table. She glanced to the door and heard nothing. Taking a deep breath, she darted down the stairs and to the basket. She grabbed a large whit fluffy towel. It smelled wonderful, she stalled a second to smell the towel, and then she saw the door open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Ric was down at the docks pacing, Where did she go? She wasn't at Audrey's, no sign of her at the Quartermaine mansion, and no sign at Kelly's. Ric began to realize she was at Jason's, he hoped she wouldn't be there. But it made sense and she wasn't anywhere else. Jason took her from him, again. Ric shook his head, "This is it Elizabeth, not only will you pay, but Jason as well."  
  
Just then Emily walked by, "Who are you talking to Ric?"  
  
Ric's angry face and eyes quickly softened as he smiled gently toward Emily, "Oh no, just kicking myself for all the stupid things I've done."  
  
Emily nodded, "We all do them, although yours were a bit more than just stupid Ric, but I'm not going to start."  
  
"Have you seen Elizabeth recently?"  
  
Emily fueled with anger, what right did he have to ask that about a woman he just beat, but Emily sweetly smiled, "Last time I talked to her was last night on the phone, she was at Kelly's at about midnight."  
  
"I see."  
  
She wanted so bad to rub it in his face that she was with Jason and tell him that their were sparks going on, but she knew that would anger him and he might do something crazy.  
  
Elizabeth immediately ran to the other end of the couch hiding behind it, Jason gasped and quickly turned around, "I'm.uh.I'm sorry," he stuttered.  
  
Elizabeth wrapped the towel around herself with still crouching by the sofa, "It's Ok," she said as she stood up with the towel now around her, "You didn't see anything."  
  
Jason turned back around, "I didn't," Jason couldn't help but smirk though. She radiated beauty even with the bruises.  
  
"I know you didn't Jason," she said laughing. She noticed her suitcase on the desk behind him and slowly walked toward him. "I guess I'll get dressed now," she softly said, the two began feeling the sexual tension in the room.  
  
She stood right in front of Jason and reached behind him to grab some clothes, she brushed against him and looked up into his eyes. She tried to say excuse me but their eyes just locked and she couldn't say a word. He took her breath away as he gently touched her face, he was mesmerized by her. "Jason." was all that could escape her lips. Jason's heart began to pound, hoping Elizabeth couldn't hear it. Liz's breath was still taken away as she felt her heart beat. She took the first step as she placed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he drew her near and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jason kissed her back passionately as they became lost in time, the moment, each other. Jason gently lifted her up as they continued kissing and walked with her over to the couch. They both collapsed onto it, Liz's towel became very lose and felt like it was about to fall off. But she didn't care, all she cared about was Jason who was now on top of her kissing her again, this time with more romance than passion. She couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't think about it, she could only do what her heart wanted. She slipped her hands under his shirt as he began to kiss her neck. He couldn't hold back anymore, he had wanted Elizabeth for so long that now he couldn't stop. The kisses became more and more longer and he began to take a liking to her neck. They were in heaven.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll see you later Carly," Courtney said as she walked towards the penthouse door.  
  
Carly walked toward her and Sonny's as she waved to Courtney, "Bye honey, and remember, don't worry about Elizabeth, she has no power over him anymore."  
  
Courtney turned around and nodded, "I know, I'm not jealous, I'm the one with Jason right."  
  
They both laughed. As Carly went into her penthouse. Courtney turned back around to her door. She quietly opened the door and her mouth dropped at what she saw. There they were, making out on her couch, Jason and Elizabeth. Courtney shook her head, from where she was standing, Elizabeth looked naked, even though she still had the towel on. Courtney closed the door and stayed in the hall not knowing what to do. "Slut" she whispered to herself. 'What kind of girl has to through herself naked at a man to get some' she thought. She didn't blame Jason, no man could resist a beautiful naked women, she learned that stripping. What was she going to do? Should she stop them, go to Carly? She shook her head at the possibilities. She knew that if she stopped them there would always be an awkwardness between them. Getting Carly into this would just be disastrous, she loved Carly, but Carly wasn't exactly the person to turn to in these kind of situations. Courtney was just so angry, then she got an idea. Elizabeth was going to pay for this, trying to steal Jason back. She rushed to the elevator. Liz was definitely going to pay, Courtney smirked just thinking of the revenge she was about to give.  
  
BTW- If you are confused about anything, let me know, I will clear it up for you. 


	8. A Plot

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, sorry for the long wait for updates, college sucks. I don't have many comments about the next chapter, I just hope you all really enjoy this one! Evil Courtney appears and there are some cool Liz and Carly scenes and sweet Jason and Liz scenes.  
  
Elizabeth tilted her head back, she was in heaven with Jason here. Then all of a sudden the kissing stopped. Jason pulled away and looked back toward the door, he could have sworn he heard it close. Liz opened her eyes and Jason was already standing up looking at the door. Liz sat up, "What is it?" she asked  
  
Jason looked back to Elizabeth, "I thought I heard the door,"  
  
Liz's eyes widened, "Oh god, what if Courtney had walked in or something!"  
  
Jason just shook his head, "I don't know," he was still a bit confused about what had just happened.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jason, I don't know what came over me" Liz said as she stood up tightening the towel.  
  
"Neither do I," Jason said, his eyes were wide as well.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get dressed," Liz said, blushing with embarrassment rushing toward the stairs.  
  
"Elizabeth...wait.." Jason said as he noticed her rush past him. Elizabeth turned around as Jason continued, "I shouldn't really ask, but we're gonna keep this a secret right?"  
  
Liz walked towards him, "Of course Jason," she said, she knew Jason was loyal to Courtney and Liz herself had her own problems with Ric. No other words needed to be said, Jason pulled Elizabeth into a hug, even after this Déjà vu incident they still felt rather comfortable around each other. They both understood they each needed a friend. Liz pulled away and went upstairs as Jason watched her, that was when he realized he Elizabeth was the one he wanted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Courtney opened the door and slowly walked in, "She doesn't even lock her door," she mumbled, her face was contorted with anger and hurt. She glanced around the studio, "A bit sloppy looking, even for Elizabeth" she said. She thought she heard something a jumped a bit to find it was just loaders on the dock. "I better hurry," she said to herself. Courtney quickly began going through the cupboards looking for something, she looked under the sink and seemed to find what she was looking for. She pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and unscrewed the top. She walked toward the couch and began pouring some, then she poured some onto some of her paintings sitting around that weren't at the gallery. She spilled some paint canisters and poured the rest onto her table. She then threw the bottle toward the couch. She smirked wickedly and reached into her purse for some matches. She found a pack and lit a match, she stared at it for a second and then tossed it onto the couch and watched the couch burst into flames. Courtney watched as she back away toward the door. She then turned around to find the door open and Ric standing there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Carly and Sonny sat in the living room with little Michael, "Hey Michael, why don't you go upstairs and clean that room of yours,"  
  
"But Mommy,"  
  
"Now,"  
  
Michael stomped his way upstairs as Carly watched him and Sonny sat at his desk doing paper work, "Hey, Sweetie..I have an appointment with Dr. Meadows later this afternoon, up to going with me?"  
  
Sonny shook his head, "I'd like to but Jason and I have business to discuss."  
  
Carly nodded, "Ric?"  
  
Sonny looked up, "Actually, I've decided to leave him be."  
  
"What? Didn't you see what he did to Elizabeth, I thought you would take care of it.." Carly asked angrily.  
  
"You're right, I did, but its not my place to do anything about it unless Elizabeth asks me." Sonny said a little surprised though at Carly's sudden sympathy for Elizabeth.  
  
"So you'll just wait until she ends up missing, oh wait, since little Lizzie hasn't asked you yet you can't do anything."  
  
Sonny looked up at Carly, "I know you hate the man just as much as I do..but what is happening between them is not our business, at least not yet."  
  
Carly just shook her head, "I'm not going to argue with you but when Elizabeth is found...beat.or worse I hope you remember this conversation."  
  
"I thought you hated her Carly."  
  
"Hate.no..extremely dislike..yes, but I don't dislike her enough to see her dead Sonny." Carly grabbed her purse I'm going across the hall, "I'll send Jason over," Carly opened the door and shouted, "Mommy's leaving, bye"  
  
"Bye" Michael shouted, still upset he had to clean his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Liz came down the stairs dressed in patch jeans and a lavender sweater. She stood at the top of the stairs just staring at Jason watching TV on the sofa, her heart broke. She wanted him so much, but she knew she couldn't have him, at least not yet. She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs, "Jason, what are you watching?" she asked him.  
  
Jason turned to Elizabeth, "Um.uh.some movie I just turned on," Jason really had no idea, he couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth, he hadn't really realized the TV was on.  
  
Elizabeth sat next to him and smirked, "Lifetime Network? I would have never guessed Jason."  
  
Jason let a smile out, "It's my guilty pleasure, don't tell anyone, but I sit at night watching these movies crying,"  
  
Elizabeth threw a pillow at him, "Shut up Jason," They both laughed. Elizabeth recognized the actress in the movie and realized she had seen this movie, "Oh, I've seen this one..I think its called Hidden Desires or something like that."  
  
Jason sighed, "Yeah, my favorite." Jason sarcastically said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "See that brunette right there," she said pointing at the screen.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well she's in love with that man right there, the tall one, but you see, he's marrying the blonde in the red."  
  
Jason nodded, "Like I said my favorite."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Well, it definitely makes you cry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, the brunette never tells him she loves him, he ends of marrying the blonde and she keeps her love for him a secret forever."  
  
"Why didn't she tell him?"  
  
"Because she was afraid their friendship would be ruined."  
  
"She shouldn't have made the assumption, he might have felt the same."  
  
Elizabeth turned to Jason wide eyed, "Maybe she didn't want to take the risk."  
  
"Didn't you once say to me life is full of risks?"  
  
"But he was deeply in love with the other, she didn't want to ruin it,"  
  
"He never said he loved the other more than her, he could have loved you more."  
  
Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes, "Are we still talking about the movie?"  
  
Jason sighed, "I don't think so," he reached out his hand and she took his. They stared at each other for a while and Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something when Carly came busting in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Ric and Courtney angrily walked into the Lansing home. "We need to talk about this!" Ric demanded.  
  
The panic room was open, "So that's where you kept Carly, god she must have been scared." Courtney snapped.  
  
Ric turned Courtney around grabbing her arms, "Don't change the subject, what's going on here, where's Elizabeth?"  
  
Courtney pulled away from Ric, "Your little slut wife is in MY apartment right now screwing MY fiancé!"  
  
Ric turned away disgusted, "Did you see this?"  
  
Courtney nodded as Ric turned back around, "They were on the couch, she was naked and he..."  
  
"Enough, I don't want the details, why didn't you stop them!?"  
  
"Because all I could think about was how I could get back at her/"  
  
"By burning down the studio?" Ric asked.  
  
"I was angry and upset, I still am! It was the first thing I thought of!"  
  
"Don't you see what you have done, by burning it down she's going to have to stay with you and Jason longer!" Ric shouted aggravated.  
  
It was silent for a while, Courtney sat down, "God I'm such and idiot!"  
  
Ric nodded, "Well, you're driven by revenge like me, but we can fix this, if we work together we can get what we both want."  
  
Courtney looked up, "Work with you?"  
  
"Quite honestly, I'm the only chance you got at keeping Jason."  
  
Courtney thought about it for a second, "Ok, what's the plan?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth pulled her hand away from Jason's hoping Carly didn't see anything, "Hey, where's Courtney?" Carly asked not noticing anything.  
  
Jason shook his head, "Haven't seen her since this morning."  
  
"Hmmm.let me give her a call, excuse me." She said as she wandered into the kitchen.  
  
Jason looked at Elizabeth a little worried, "Don't worry Jason." Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
Carly dialed Courtney's number meanwhile Courtney's phone rang as she and Ric were discussing the plans. "Hello" Courtney answered a bit agitated.  
  
"Courtney? You OK?"  
  
"Oh, Carly, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Yeah, what's up Carly?"  
  
"Well, I was just wandering where you are. I have an appointment with Dr. Meadows and would like some company."  
  
"I'm sorry Carly, I had some errands I have to run, I won't be able to go with you."  
  
"Ok Courtney, Jason's worried about you."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes but kept her cheerful voice, "Well tell him I'll be home in a few hours and that I love him."  
  
"I will," Carly hushed her voice a bit, "but if you were so worried about Liz taking Jason from you then why are you letting them be alone together the whole afternoon,"  
  
"I'm not worried Carly, don't worry about me,"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, now I'll talk to ya later"  
  
"Ok, bye Court,"  
  
"Bye" Courtney hung up her phone and looked back to Ric, "OK, you're right we have to make it look like Elizabeth is working with you, that's the best way to do this. Now where was I before, oh.Sonny and Carly are going out of town next weekend, they'll be flying commercial so they have tickets,"  
  
Ric nodded, "So."  
  
"Sonny hid the tickets in a drawer, he's afraid to let anyone see them , he is afraid someone might sabotage the plane."  
  
Ric looked at Courtney confused, "Where are you going with this?"  
  
Courtney smirked, "Thinking Elizabeth has seen or is looking for those tickets combined with my suspicion he'll figure she's working with you, and so will Jason."  
  
Ric thought about it for a second, "That's a good plan. But how does that help me?"  
  
Courtney smiled, "Trust me, after that, we'll figure out a way for Liz to come running back to you."  
  
Ric believed Courtney, "Ok, but how do we get Sonny to think Elizabeth is looking for the tickets,"  
  
Courtney looked around the house thinking, that it hit her, "Do you have any jewelry of hers?"  
  
Ric nodded, "Yeah, I have a pair of earrings."  
  
"Great, I'll plant one in the drawer of the tickets with the tickets all mixed around." Ric and Courtney both smirked, "This is going to work" Ric said nodding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Carly hung up the phone and came back in the room, "Uh, Courtney will be back in a few hours maybe around 5, she's running some errands and Sonny wants you Jason,"  
  
Jason nodded as he got up, "I'll see you guys." he said, but just looking at Elizabeth.  
  
Once Jason left, Carly had noticed that look and looked suspiciously at Elizabeth, "Ok Elizabeth , I want to know exactly what happened last night!"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Carly as she got up, "Carly..."  
  
"I need to know Elizabeth." Carly said folding her arms.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." Carly started but couldn't think of a logical reason.  
  
Elizabeth finished her sentence for her, "Because you need to know what Jason is doing every single second of the day, or is it because your afraid I'll break up your favorite couple, or is it."  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes interrupting Elizabeth by changing the subject, "What are you hiding?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "Jesus Carly, NOTHING"  
  
"Then why can't you tell me?!"  
  
Elizabeth faced Carly, "OK I met Jason at Kelly's, me and Jason went for a ride, then we shot some pool at Jake's. He took me back to the Studio and we said goodnight. But Ric was hiding in a closet and jumped out and attacked me claiming I was sleeping with Jason. I flashed the lights on and off, Jason saw, he came, and he rescued me. End of story" Elizabeth turned back around. Elizabeth waited for a snotty remark from Carly but was surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry that Ric hurt you."  
  
Elizabeth turned around and saw in Carly's face that she was really being sincere, "Thank you"  
  
Carly felt uncomfortable being nice to Elizabeth so she quickly changed her attitude, "We told you Elizabeth, we told you he was psycho and that he was dangerous, but you didn't listen. You choose to live in this fantasy world where it was just you and Ric in happy land ignoring all the warnings, putting people in danger by not listening."  
  
Elizabeth didn't want to listen anymore, "I know Carly, I know I messed up."  
  
Carly felt a bit bad because it wasn't her fault at all, none of this was really her fault, "Listen Elizabeth, I'm sorry, this isn't your fault, I know you went through a lot in that house, trust me, I saw everything."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Well, thank you Carly. But I didn't go through half as much as you did."  
  
Carly wasn't going to argue that. It was silent a while, Carly hated silences so she opened her mouth and began bitching again, "Courtney and Jason are in love so.."  
  
"Jesus" Elizabeth mumbled as she walked back toward the couch.  
  
"Hey.so don't get any idea's. I'm not saying stay away from Jason, I know you two mean something to each other. But Courtney means everything to Jason."  
  
Elizabeth looked at Carly and realized Carly didn't pester Elizabeth because she didn't like her, it was because she cared for Jason and Courtney, "I know you care for them and you're looking out for them and I respect that, but if something ever happens between us again.." Elizabeth trailed off.  
  
Carly sighed, she knew Jason would always have feelings for her, plus Courtney was acting weird about Jason ever since he proposed to her she let her guard down, "If anything ever happens between you again, IF, Jason better not get hurt."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. Carly finally gave into the idea. Elizabeth smiled inside, 'There goes one obstacle' she said to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason and Sonny were discussing Alcazar, then Jason brought up Ric, "What are we going to do with Ric?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't want to get involved with Ric unless he threatens me or my family, I'm staying out of what happened unless Elizabeth asks for my help."  
  
Jason was silent. He knew there would be no reasoning with Sonny by the tone in his voice, "You know Elizabeth won't ask for help."  
  
Sonny nodded, "That's not our problem.."  
  
"It's my problem Sonny, I care for Elizabeth." Jason argued.  
  
Sonny stared at Jason, "I know Jason, but I don't want to get involved."  
  
Jason just nodded, "That's probably best."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Carly and Elizabeth were sitting in silence flipping through magazines when Carly noticed Elizabeth gazing off, "Thinking about Ric?"  
  
Elizabeth snapped back to reality, "Uh, sadly yes. I can't help but think about how blind I was. Did MY Ric ever really even exist?"  
  
Carly shook her head, "Forget about Ric, he isn't even worth the time of day." Carly looked down at her watch, "Well, I have to go to the doctor's, wanna come with, you know, get out of this place.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at Carly's offer, "Sure,"  
  
Elizabeth grabbed her purse and jotted down a note for Jason, "Now, when you say you saw everything, do you literally mean everything that we ever did."  
  
Carly nodded and made a disgusting face as they left, "Yea, but thank god for mute."  
  
Coming in following Chapters:  
  
Ric and Liz have a run in Elizabeth finds out about her studio Carly worries about Courtney Emily visits Elizabeth 


End file.
